Kyelestä : Picturesque
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Sebab sama seperti berbuat baik, untuk menjadi jahat pun, seseorang perlu usaha dan kerja keras." Magicians!AU/Multipairs of slash and straight with main focus in USUK & RomaMona/Multiplots
1. Iryél Ly : Prelathena

.

**Trettioré les Ar-Dor**

_Kingdom of Ar-Dor_

**Orsträtt les Indié**

_Continent of Indies_

Beberapa wanita dalam pakaian seperti biarawati yang dibordir dengan emas di sepanjang lorong istana tersebut segera menyingkir dan memberi hormat kepada sang lelaki muda berambut kuning kotor yang nampaknya terpelajar dan dirundung kekesalan, sampai-sampai tidak merespon balik sapaan mereka seperti biasanya.

Kemarahannya nampak memuncak ketika lelaki itu menggebrak sebuah pintu besar yang menampilkan ruang kerja besar sang raja. Sontak, semua pengawal dan beberapa tamu yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan kepalang. Sementara sang raja hanya dapat mendesah dari kursi kerjanya, seakan sudah menduga bahwa lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Kardinal—seorang penasihat raja—itu akan datang dengan muka mau meledak seperti ini.

Para tamu dan pengawal yang ikut terjebak dalam kesunyian yang mendadak datang tanpa diundang ini segera undur diri tanpa perlu diinstruksikan oleh siapa pun. Lantaran mereka tahu bahwa sekali Kardinal Arthur Kirkland mengamuk, tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikannya kecuali yang diajak bertengkar oleh Kardinal jenius tersebut sudah menyelesaikan perkaranya—atau dalam kasus ini, tentu semua tahu bahwa Kardinal muda tersebut ingin menyelesaikan perkara-yang-entah-apalah-itu dengan _King_ Lovino Vargas.

"Jadi...?" Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir milik _King_ Lovino, wajahnya seperti berkata _'I am not even the least entertained'_ yang sangat kontras dengan ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak—yang sebenarnya tak mungkin, kecuali kalau ia bersedia digantung oleh rajanya sendiri. "Kuharap kau punya alasan yang cukup baik untuk 'mengusir' semua tamuku tadi."

"Apa maksud semuanya ini!" Dan ia, Arthur, benar-benar meneriakkan kata-katanya seolah tak peduli kalau orang di depannya ini adalah rajanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pada surat yang sepertinya berisi duduk perkaranya. "Seenaknya saja memberiku pekerjaan tak masuk akal semacam ini! Kau tak tahu apa kalau aku sudah kesusahan mengusir bandit-bandit sekaligus mengurusi _illegal trafficking_ yang kemarin masuk ke pelabuhan dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi guru?!"

Yah, bukannya si Kardinal ini tidak berkualifikasi untuk seorang guru, tapi ia bukan seorang yang sabar dan tidak pernah mengajar siapa-siapa sebelumnya. "Kesusahan bukan berarti tak bisa, 'kan?" Jawab sang raja dengan santai. "Mengajar itu tidak sesusah mengusir bandit—"

"Argh, astaga! Demi Bunda Letria yang Perawan, bukan masalah susah-gampangnya, tapi aku lelah!" Kali ini Arthur meremas surat perintah yang sejak tadi ia pegang di tangannya. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau memotong jatah liburku! Berikan aku hari libur!"

Lovino meraih pada sebuah buku bersampul kulit dan membalik halamannya. Ia lalu mengenaan kacamata dengan tepian hitamnya, model _half-rimmed glasses_ sebagai alat bantunya untuk membaca. "Tiga minggu yang lau kau sakit dan tidak masuk kerja—"

"Itu tidak termasuk!"

"—lalu sepuluh hari yang lalu kau tidak masuk karena kamarmu diserang pembunuh bayaran dari Kutub Uta—"

"Masih lebih bagus aku sempat mencegah mereka sebelum masuk ke ruanganmu, dasar raja tak tahu diuntung!" Lanjut, Arthur berseru kesal. Persetan dengan perannya sebagai Kardinal yang harus jadi panutan bagi para bawahannya untuk berlaku sopan, ini semua sudah keterlaluan! "Kamarku juga belum kau perbaiki setelah serangan itu dan sekarang aku terpaksa harus tidur sekamar dengan si chef jabrik tulip brengsek! Liburanku dipotong, waktu istirahatku disela terus, malam-malam kau membangunkanku, privasiku menipis... Intinya pekerjaanku terlalu banyak, terlalu aneh, dan belum ada satu pun yang selesai, kau menyuruhku mendidik anak... Entah siapa ini pokoknya! Mana mungkin aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang lain, hah?!"

Tapi sang raja hanya diam, dengan wajah datar, tak merespon apa-apa. Ikut membawa sang Kardinal dalam kesunyian yang membuatnya jengah.

"Oke, aku tak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?" Arthur berkata lagi. Tahu bahwa rajanya yang kni tengah menguap lebar tidak mendengarkan dirinya. Sial.

"Pilihan lainnya, kau akan kukirim ke Ar-Lacrima dan bertemu _King_ Francis untuk men—"

Sang Kardinal mendecak kesal, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan memilih apa pun kalau sudah menyebut si kodok gila itu." Tuturnya, "ya sudah, aku terima. Hanya mengajar saja, 'kan?"

Sementara sang raja tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

_'Sialan… kenapa aku harus bekerja di bawah raja semacam ini…"_

* * *

**Kyelestä ~Picturesque~**

_Iryél Ly ~Prelathena~_

[Chapter Zero ~Prelude~]

.

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_謳う丘__ ~Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor~ / Singing Hill ~This World, This Land~ © __志方あきこ__ / Shikata Akiko_

_I own nothing except the damn crazy plot_

_._

**WARNING**

Magicians!AU/Multipairs in slash and straight, mainly focusing on USUK & RomaMona/Extreme OOC/Lots of Description/Multiplots/Crack pairs might possible/Major plague of typos

**Il-Li Iryél Vie en Priér**

_Dalam Chapter ini terdapat pair berupa_

.

US/UK, Romano/Monaco, Slight France/Joan d'Arc

* * *

**Fracta reima prosthi, kyérestye syar mardierié frantheriestä Ar-Thaleir Iridieum paster**

_Janganlah kau terkesima dahulu, sebab kau belum melihat apa pun dari negeri yang akan menyuguhkanmu lebih dari keajaiban ini._

* * *

"ASTAGA, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, LOVINO!"

Suara lantang yang terkesan sangat kurang ajar tersebut kembali berseru. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal yang bisa dibilang sering juga untuk melihat sang Kardinal Arthur Kirkland nampak emosi, tapi dalam taraf berteriak? Hmm, sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Tapi yang akan kau didik 'kan bukan Francis—"

"Ya, tapi anaknya Francis, si kodok Ar-Lacrima brengsek itu. Sama saja!"

Sungguh, ia benci dengan _King_ Lovino yang benar-benar bertingkah seenak jidatnya. Kau tahu apa seharusnya tugas Kardinal di kerajaan ini? Penasihat. Yap, penasihat raja dan tak lebih. Tapi apa jadinya ketika ia diposisikan sebagai Kardinal dari kerajaan terbesar di planet ini? Kesal cetar membahana. Awalnya sih, berkesan sangat dihormati, tapi ternyata punya atasan semerawut nan brengsek kalau memberikan tugas ( dan rata-rata, tugas yang dilimpahkan kepadanya juga bukan merupakan tugasnya ) telah sukses menghilangkan rasa hormatnya. Iri sekali ia pada Kardinal dari kerajaan lain, pasti tak ada yang bernasib seperti dirinya, si Kardinal Arthur Kirkland yang naas, kebanyakan dikasih tugas.

Tugas?

Yup, 'tugas' yang sama sekali bukan bagiannya dia—maksudnya, ayolah, bahkan kedengarannya saja aneh jika ada divisi khusus untuk pemberantasan bandit, dan sekarang lebih terdengar tak jelas lagi karena Arthur sendiri lah yang mengatasi serangan bandit yang akan memasuki istananya di kerajaan sihir terkuat ini, Ar-Dor. Setelah itu ditambah dengan dirinya yang diserahi tugas untuk inspeksi pelabuhan dan jalur pelayaran yang memasuki kawasan kerajaan, mencegah terjadinya ada budak atau penumpang ilegal yang masuk ke kota yang hanya dikhususkan bagi para penyihir ini. Ya, terima kasih atas alasan "Karena hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya" tapi sungguh, sekarang ia merasa sangat dibudaki, kalau rajanya tidak memberikannya libur minimal dua minggu setelah semua pekerjaan tak masuk akal yang dilimpahkan kepadanya!

Masalah bandit, Arthur tak heran sama sekali. Lovino Vargas masih tergolong sangat muda, sampai kemampuannya saja awalnya diragukan untuk memperkuat hegemoni Ar-Dor. Nyatanya? Negeri ini jadi jauh lebih makmur dari apa yang pernah ada sebelumnya. Dengan tangan dinginnya, ia rombak semua pemerintahan Ar-Dor yang dulunya korup. Ia babat habis-habisan sehingga ia berusaha menciptakan masyarakat yang tidak lagi berbasis pada kekayaan dan keturunan, namun berdasarkan akan kemampuan mereka, menciptakan suatu sistem permasyarakatan yang adil dan menghapuskan sifat eksklusif yang dulu hanya diberikan pada mereka, yang memiliki harta atau keturunan yang dipandang elit.

Jadi jelas saja banyak yang tak suka dengan Lovino, raja yang dicintai para masyarakat kecil.

Selagi sang Kardinal dan sang Raja tengah berdebat, nampaklah dari ujung langit sebuah kereta yang dijalankan oleh empat pasang rusa terbang menuju mereka, sementara beberapa pengawas yang sedang berjaga yang berada di puncak menara pengawas istana berseru akan kedatangan tamu dalam kereta kerajaan. "Ar-Lacrima!" Teriaknya, menyebutkan asal negeri sang representatif yang berada dalam kereta rusa itu. Mendengarnya, Arthur dan Lovino yang sedari tadi berada di tepi lapangan rerumputan hijau yang berada di atas istana, segera bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, para petinggi Ar-Lacrima yang akan mengirimkan anaknya untuk belajar di bawah bimbingan Arthur.

"Ingat, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menuruti permintaan konyolmu ini." Desis Arthur, sebelum ia maju ke tengah lapangan hijau tersebut untuk menepuk kedua tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah jalan khusus bagi kereta tersebut sekaligus membuka kubah sihir peli dung yang mengelilingi istana. Mata hijau itu pun menutup dan tangannya melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan angin akibat hasil angin kencang yang menerpa, imbas dari menapaknya kereta itu di tanah. Sang raja sendiri hanya mendengus sembari tertawa kecil, tahu bahwa ucapan itu tak mungkin sungguh-sungguh.

Ujung _coat_ biru besar milik sang Raja berkibar, mengikuti tubuhnya yang kini berjalan menuju pintu kereta tersebut untuk menyambut sekeluarga yang sudah membelakan dirinya datang dari benua seberang.

"Selamat datang di Ar-Dor, _King_ Francis dan _Queen_ Joan." Lovino menyambut mereka, "oh, dan juga kalian, Alfred dan Matthew. Semoga kalian nyaman tinggal di sini."

* * *

_Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?_

_Oke, sebelumnya kuucapkan kepada kalian selamat datang ke Szalbrié, planet yang terletak pada ujung konstelasi Virgo dimana semua yang hidup di sini adalah mereka, para manusia dengan kemampuan untuk memanfaatkan energi planetnya, atau mungkin kalian akan lebih familiar jika aku menyebutnya dengan sihir._

_Planet ini tak besar, barangkali lebih kecil dari bumi kalian, sehingga jangan heran jika aku berkata bahwa planet ini hanya memiliki 4 benua yang dibagi dalam 6 kerajaan saja, dengan spesialisasinya masing-masing. Terlalu biasa, mungkin? Yah, tapi apa lagi yang mau kau harapkan dari sebuah planet yang sistem kultur campuran ditambah dengan gaya arsitektural yang masih setara dengan campuran Kerajaan Ottoman dan European abad 17 di tempat kalian?_

_Setidaknya kalian bisa mengharapkan sihir._

_Ya. Sihir. Dunia ini digerakkan oleh satu arus yang mirip seperti magnet bumi kalian, yang masing-masing oleh setiap negara diubah dan digunakan untuk kehidupannya masing-masing._

_Ada Ar-Lacrima, negeri pertanian yang mampu melakukan sihir dalam bentuk membawa gambar dan segala figur menjadi nyata, beberapa dapat melakukannya sampai menjadi benda hidup._

_Lalu ada Ar-Lucria, negeri teknologi yang sangat ahli dalam alkimia._

_Negeri militer di sebuah lembah yang tenang, Ar-Filia, yang mampu mengendalikan empat elemen dasar bumi—api, air, tanah, dan udara._

_Ar-Rayvena, negeri tambang dengan kemampuannya untuk memanfaatkan segala energi negatif yang keluar dari para makhluk hidup._

_Dan yang paling kuat dari semuanya, Ar-Dor, negeri maritim yang juga merupakan yang termaju dan telah membawa sihir sa,pai pada tingkatan dimana mereka mampu menciptakan sesuatu dari ketidak-adaan._

_Semua negeri ini menjalin relasi antar satu dan yang lainnya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, tetapi yang jelas, mereka selalu dipantau di bawah satu negeri paling utara dengan netralitas absolut yang diliputi es abadi, Ar-Teflecia. Tempat di mana sihir tertua dari generasi pertama muncul, dan tempat tersuci bagi seluruh manusia yang menghuni planet Szalbrié ini._

_Tipikal, ya, aku tahu kalian akan berkata seperti itu lagi._

_Tapi jangan berani kalian bicara seperti itu dulu, sebab kalian sama sekali belum melihat apa yang mereka dapat lakukan, dan kisah apa yang akan mereka buat hanya untuk menghibur kalian._

* * *

Ruang makan besar tersebut dipenuhi suara alat makan dari keramik yang berdencing antara satu dan yang lainnya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara para pelayan yang sibuk mempersiapkan tata makanan bagi raja mereka dan tamunya malam ini.

"Ayo, Ve! Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum tamu kita datang!"

Suara milik Feliciano Vargas selaku _head butler_ dari istana Ar-Dor ini terdengar bergema di satu ruangan yang didesain ala _Baroque_ yang antik dan rumit, di mana pada setiap bagian dari dindingnya, dilukis sendiri olehnya, mengisahkan masing-masing bagian satu cerita yang berbeda. Ah, betapa bangga dirinya bahwa ia diperbolehkan oleh sang kakak untuk melukis dindingnya agar dapat digunakan sebagai perias ruangan ini.

Tapi sudah tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi lukisannya tersebut saat ini. Feliciano bergegas mengenakan _coat_ hitamnya dan mengenakan topi pantofel layaknya seorang bangsawan, sebab inilah perintah kakaknya agar semua pelayan juga ikut mengenakan pakaian yang sama indahnya seperti para bangsawan, setidaknya untuk terlihat lebih elegan dan nampak rapi.

Pintu mahoni setinggi empat setengah meter tersebut dibuka oleh beberapa penjaga manusia berkaki kambing—mereka memanggil diri mereka sebagai _Fawn_. Tak salah jika butuh setidaknya dua orang hanya untuk membuka satu sisi, lantaran tebal pintu tersebut memang besar. Masuklah dari balik pintu tersebut, seorang Arthur Kirkland, Kardinal yang diperintahkan oleh _King_ Lovino untuk datang terlebih dahulu dan menginspeksi semuanya.

"Ada apa saja malam ini?" Pertanyaan itu ia berikan kepada Feliciano yang memang khusus memasak pada malam ini.

"Konsep _fine dining_ dengan pilihan berupa _Risotto con Funghi_ atau _Pureé Scallop_ untuk makanan pembuka, lalu ada daging sapi cincang yang saya buat ulang menjadi _hamburger steak_ dengan keju leleh di atasnya sebagai makanan utama. Untuk penutupnya, saya sudah sediakan pilihan berupa _tiramisu_, _creme brulee_ atau _salad buah_." Feliciano segera membacakan daftar makanan yang telah ia buat pada malam ini. "Untuk minuman, ada anggur dan teh hasil impor dari Ar-Lacrima, Ve."

"Bagus. Semua sudah siap?"

"Sisa _scallop_ dan _tiramisu_ yang sebentar lagi ja—"

Sebelum sang _head butler_ yang hari itu tengah merangkap sebagai _chef_ selesai berbicara, terdengar tapak kaki sepatu hak dari ujung ruangan. Nampak sang ratu dengan kepang besarnya, berlari menghampiri Arthur yang sedang berbicara dengan Feliciano, sementara di belakangnya, dayang-dayang sang ratu sibuk mengikutinya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kuatir.

"_Queen_ Moria!" Arthur berdesis kecil, wajahnya nampak cemas melihat tampang ratunya. "Persiapan makan malamnya belum selesai, mengapa anda sudah kemari?" Sungguh, mungkin di satu hari, ia akan memutuskan untuk menulis surat pernyataan mengundurkan diri, dengan alasan sudah terlalu lelah melayani ratu dan raja yang kadang berlaku seenaknya dan senang melanggar tradisi semacam ini.

Tapak-tapak tersebut diikuti dengan tiga orang lainnya, Lovino, Francis, dan istrinya, Joan. Dari desahan nafasnya yang bisa dikata memburu tersebut, mungkin mereka sehabis berlari berkeliling istana. "Apa lagi sekarang!" Kali ini Arthur benar-benar berseru. Lelah ia dengan semuanya ini, dan persetan bahwa dua pasangan yang tengah ia hadapi adalah raja dan ratu dari dua kerajaan yang berbeda. Toh mereka semua juga merupakan orang-orang yang telah ia kenal dan sekaligus membimbingnya sejak semasa kecilnya.

"Alfred hilang..." _Queen_ Joan adalah orang pertama yang mulai menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya dia suka keluar tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu, tapi kami khawatir kalau nanti ia ada apa-apa..."

Bicara ada apa-apa, benar juga. Bawah tanah istana ini ada sesuatu yang tak boleh dilihat siapa-siapa selain sang Raja, Ratu, dan dirinya. Tak perlu disebut lagi akan penjara dan peralatan aneh di sekitar istana. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi kalau seandainya dia ada di luar sana, tentu saja ia tak mau itu terjadi kepada si pangeran yang baru datang. "Dan Matthieu sudah mencarinya sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi anak itu masih hilang entah kemana." Giliran Francis yang angkat bicara, masih dengan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "_Mon Dieu_! Anak itu benar-benar harus kuhukum nanti!"

"Salah sendiri kau tak bisa menjaga anak. Aku heran kenapa Ar-Lacrima masih berdiri sampai sekarang dengan raja sepertimu." Arthur menyindir sang raja yang merupakan mantan kakak asuhnya tersebut.

"Kata seseorang yang bisanya hanya menumbuhkan alis tumpuk." Francis ganti membalas sindiran barusan. "Kasihan sekali, akhirnya bernasib jadi Kardinal, tidak bisa merasakan apa itu _l'amour_."

Sementara itu, Lovino langsung menepuk pundak Arthur sebelum adu mulut tersebut berlanjut, dengan wajah datar dan mata hazel penuh intensitas. Bukan, bukan marah karena ia berbicara kasar pada sang raja dari Ar-Lacrima, tapi karena—

"Kau tahu tugasmu 'kan, Arthur?"

Arthur menatap jengkel kepada rajanya, sekali lagi.

"Cih..."

—karena dia lagi, dia lagi yang disuruh...

* * *

Tunggu, kenapa dulu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Kardinal?

Oh, karena gengsi. Gengsi karena direndahkan mentang-mentang dirinya seorang anak yatim piatu. Anak yatim piatu yang tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menumbuhkan alis tujuh tumpuk yang semerawut di atas matanya tersebut. Memutuskan bahwa menjadi Kardinal, sang penasihat raja yang diharuskan memiliki kemampuan intelektual, wawasan luas dan fisik yang tak kalah dari seorang jenderal besar dan rajanya sendiri adalah jalan keluar dari omongan busuk manusia-manusia tak berguna yang akhirnya bernasib menjadi membajak sawah lagi.

Dan lihat sekarang, ia menjadi Kardinal Ar-Dor, Arthur Kirkland yang sangat _majestic_.

Sekarang ia merasa lelah sendiri, mungkin membajak sawah masih lebih enteng ketimbang mengerjakan hal-hal aneh seperti mengusir bandit **_sendirian_**, mengurusi perdagangan dan keamanan laut **_sendirian_**, dan sekarang harus mencari pangeran nyasar, **_sendirian_** lagi.

Ia menatap pada kota besar di bawah istana yang berdiri di atas kawasan tanah yang melayang ini. Berdiri pada lapangan rumput tempat dimana ia menyambut sekeluarga inti kerajaan Ar-Lacrima beberapa waktu lebih awal tadi, lalu bergumam akan betapa indahnya senja di Ar-Dor. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar sesayupan alunan musik jazz yang dimainkan di salah satu kafe yang berada di areal downtown, sambil menatap pada langit yang mulai berubah kemerahan, bagaikan api besar tengah membakar langit.

Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semuanya. Setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin ini salah satu keuntungan kecil yang bisa ia nikmati, sebuah taman eksklusif hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang punya autoritas khusus, dengan salah satu pemandangan terindah di satu Szalbrié.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main, dan akan susah baginya jika waktu sudah malam, tentu siapa pun tak suka bersusah-susah, apalagi pekerjaan ini saja sudah tergolong berat. ( sialnya, begitulah Lovino. Merasa bahwa dirinya adalah Mr. Perfect yang tak perlu dibantu siapa-siapa lagi. )

Arthur menepuk kedua tangannya sembari membacakan mantra dalam bahasa kompleks para penyihir. Membuat di sekitar tangannya muncul lingkaran sihir berisi mantra dalam bentuk tulisan di lapisan luarnya, sementara dalamnya bergambar emblem kerajaan berupa bentukan salib, bersinar berwarna hijau toksin. Bertebaran lah di sekitarnya, bulu-bulu putih dalam jumlah banyak yang kemudian seakan menurut, berkumpul dalam dua kepal tangannya saat cahaya lingkaran sihirnya meredup. Arthur kembali tersenyum, mengumpulkan dua kepal bulu putih tersebut dalam satu genggaman lalu meniupkannya, mengikuti arah angin berdesir kala itu. Ajaib, bulu-bulu tersebut berubah menjadi burung-burung merpati putih tatkala bulu-bulu itu diterbangkan melalui tiupannya.

"Carikan Alfred Fitzgerald Jones." pesan itu diucapkannya kepada para burung yang kini berhamburan di langit, beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Ia mendesah berat akan menyaksikan burung-burung palsu kreasinya tersebut, sementara dalam pikirnya terbayang betapa malas dan susahnya mengajar pada pangeran yang sepertinya gemar keluyuran sendiri.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari istana melayang ini, membiarkan dirinya jatuh selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali membacakan mantra lain yang tidak sekompleks sebelumnya dan kini membuat suatu kumparan angin di sekitarnya, membawa dirinya perlahan ikut melayang bagaikan angin. Bagi Arthur, sudah biasa merasakan sensasi jatuh dan terbang seperti ini, tapi kata biasa itu tak pernah sama dengan bosan baginya, yang tengah tersenyum sembari meretas bijih kalungnya. Bijih kalung serta rantainya itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat panjang dengan ujung tongkatnya berhiaskan salib dari emas putih yang juga ditemani dengan berlian dalam berbagai warna yang meramaikan bagian dalam salib tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang dimana kau, pangeran merepotkan..."

Tak lama ia melayang sebelum salib pada tongkatnya bersinar, pertanda bahwa salah satu merpatinya telah menemukan subjek yang ia cari. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan segera mengayunkan tongkatnya saat ia berada tujuh tingkat dari permukaan tanah, membuat pakaian resmi Kardinal Ar-Dor tersebut berganti menjadi pakaian penduduk lokal para petani yang simpel―sebab memang begitulah dirinya, malas jadi tontonan masyarakat.

Kota mulai menggelap dan perlahan para lelaki menghidupkan obor serta lampu minyak mereka, menerangi jalan tak rata dari salah satu desa yang cukup besar di Ar-Dor ini. Tak perlu heran jika belakangan ini keadaan desa dan kota sekitar mulai ramai, sebab tak lama lagi datanglah Eilä-Litha, puncak perayaan keagamaan Ra-Litha. Semua orang melambungkan senyumnya, perlahan demi hari menghiasi kota dan desa mereka dalam kebersamaan, sebab bukankah itu inti dari kenapa kita hidup di sini? Arthur pun hanya terdiam sambil berjalan dan melontarkan senyumnya bagi siapa saja yang menyapanya.

Jalan menuju pusat kota semakin ramai akan manusia beriringan dengan terangnya kerlip lampu lilin yang hangat. Membawa dirinya terbawa dalam arus musik folk yang dimainkan di pusat kota, tepatnya di pasar malam tempat ia berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang berdansa mengikuti ritme banjo dan tabuhan gendang yang bermain harmonis. Susah bagi Arthur untuk menyelip di antara kerumunan itu, dan entah apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang meliriknya karena ia cepat menemukan sang pangeran dari Ar-Lacrima tersebut, atau sial karena telah menjumpainya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Alfred!"

Seruan milik sang Kardinal sama sekali tidaklah kentara di tengah-tengah keramaian dari para penduduk yang masih larut dalam kegembiraan, maka tak dihiraukan panggilannya oleh sang empunya nama Alfred. "Hei, Alfred!" lagi, suara dewasa tersebut kembali terdengar dalam volume yang lebih tinggi, namun lagi-lagi kembali pada usaha yang sia-sia.

Geram, Arthur pun langsung menarik lengan sang pangeran, tak peduli akan seruan gadis-gadis desa―yang harus ia akui, manis. Tapi terima kasih, saat ini ia tak tertarik―yang sejak tadi ia ajak bicara, atau pun peduli akan seruan merendah dari para lelaki yang mengatainya anak ibu. "Hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" dan tentu sang pangeran memprotes akan tarikan mendadak dari sang Kardinal. Wah, rupa-rupanya tubuh kurus itu punya tenaga yang lumayan juga.

Sang Kardinal menarik lengan milik Alfred, sama sekali tak menggubris umpatan dan protesan sang pangeran yang sepertinya lupa akan siapa dirinya. Sialan, mentang-mentang dirinya adalah pangeran, jadi dia dapat melupakan orang seenaknya, ya? "Hilang kemana otakmu, hah?! Apa kau kira itu perlakuan yang pantas bagi calon raja?" dan peduli setan jika Arthur meneriakkan hal itu di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan menghilang dari sini

"Da-darimana kau tahu aku―"

Sebelum kata-kata itu selesai terucap, sang Kardinal telah bersiul kencang, sangat memekakkan telinga. Siulan tersebut mampu menarik balik semua merpati putih yang telah ia terbangkan tadi, berkumpul menyelubungi dirinya dan sang pangeran yang masih tak sanggup untuk mengutarkan kata-katanya, sebab apalah arti kata bagi seorang Alfred jika mendadak dipertunjukkan dengan segala hal yang begitu... Mendadak dan mencengangkan. Inikah kekuatan asli Ar-Dor?

Rasanya tidak hanya sampai di sini.

Kumpulan merpati yang menyelubungi mereka memancarkan sinar yang terang, sesaat Alfred mampu menangkap bayangan tongkat salib yang dipegang lelaki beralis tumpuk itu―tunggu, memang tadi lelaki ini membawa tongkat semewah itu?―dan cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka semakin terang sampai mata biru Alfred tak kuat menangani cahaya putih terang yang juga diiringi bunyi kepakan sayap yang sangat berisik. Pusing, dan rasanya ia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir.

Lalu mendadak hening.

Ia rasakan intensitas cahayanya mulai menurun, dan perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan pandangan sekelilingnya dengan mata biru laut di balik kacamata rimless tersebut. Kaget, menyaksikan pemandangan yang berubah dari kota yang mulai berpesta menjadi sebuah taman luas berupa hamparan rumput di ketinggian. Barulah suatu realisasi akan dirinya dan penyihir di sampingnya telah berpindah tempat sampai padanya setelah beberapa saat termangu.

"Ka-kau siapa?"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan Alfred dengan sedikit bergetar pada Arthur yang baru saja mengucapkan mantra untuk mengubah bajunya kembali menjadi pakaian resminya. Sesaat sang Kardinal tak menjawabnya, sampai membuat pangeran dari Ar-Lacrima tersebut kembali bertanya. "Ku-kutanya, siapa kau?!"

Arthur mendengus, seakan menahan tawanya terhadap reaksi sang pangeran. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan dengan benar sebelumnya." Arthur mendesah, lalu merapikan pakaian Kardinal yang baru saja dikenakannya sebelum membantu sang pangeran yang masih tercengang, terpekur di rerumputan halus ini. "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, Kardinal Besar Ar-Dor yang akan menjadi pendamping serta pengajarmu selama kau berada di sini, **_Yang Mulia_**."

* * *

Tumpukan kayu bakar tersebut sudah tertata rapi pada perapian kamar terbesar di istana tersebut, kamar milik sang raja dan ratu Ar-Dor. Sang penata dengan rambut brunette dan kriwil aneh yang mencuat agak menurun tersebut. Ia tepuk kedua tangannya, dan perlahan ia angkat sebelah tangannya, sehingga muncullah sebuah lidah api di atas telapak tangan milik sang _head butler_. Ia sulutkan lidah api tersebut pada tumpukan perapian yang kini mulai menyala dengan konstan.

"Terima kasih, Feli." Sang Ratu, Moria Borques, melayangkan senyum kecilnya kepada sang _head butler_.

"Sama-sama, yang mulia." Feliciano balas tersenyum, ia pun bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tepat saat sang Raja muncul dari balik pintu masuk kamar tersebut. "Selamat malam juga, _fratello_." Tuturnya, halus, kepada sang raja yang mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Merasa pasti bahwa sang _head butler_ sudah keluar dan berjalan agak jauh dari ruangannya, Moria berjalan mendekati Lovino, kemudian menatap suaminya tersebut sembari melepaskan _coat_ berat berhiaskan bordiran emas dan emblem serta dekorasi mencengangkan yang merupakan pakaian resmi seorang raja Ar-Dor. Keheningan kembali tercipta, sementara samar-samar dari kejauhan di taman istana, terdengar simfoni dari jangkrik yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi malam selain dari deru angin yang perlahan berdesir memasuki celah ventilasi ruangan itu.

"Katakan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Moria. Aku sudah mengenamu cukup lama untuk tahu arti wajah berkerut jengah itu." Lovino lanjut berkata, sambil membuka sarung tangan kulitnya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Tidak, aku…" ia tidak menatap langung pada kedua mata hazel milik Lovino, melainkan membuang pandangannya kepada bulan besar yang nampak dari satu bagian dinding yang seluruhnya dilapisi kaca dengan bingkai emas tipisnya, sementara kali ini, tangannya membuka satu per satu kancing _vest_ suaminya. "Aku hanya ragu, kenapa kau mau menerima Alfred belajar di sini—bu, bukan maksudku aku kesal dengannya atau bagaimana, tapi kau tahu 'kan keadaannya sekarang ini?"

"Ya, Ar-Lacrima sedang beraliansi dengan Ar-Lucria yang kini tengah diincar oleh Ar-Rayvena. Aku tahu." Lovino menjawabnya. "Lihat saja besok, mereka pasti akan mulai mendiskusikan soal aliansi."

"Dan kau akan terima? Bagaimana jika sampai kita harus ikut berperang?"

Lovino terdiam. Ia melepaskan kacamata half-rimmed milik Moria dan meraih dagunya untuk membawanya dalam satu ciuman yang cukup dalam. Masih agak tak menangkap ada apa yang tengah terjadi, namun Moria segera larut dalam ciuman hangat tersebut. Ia ikuti ritme Lovino sampai di mana keduanya membutuhkan nafas kembali di paru-paru mereka.

"Hei," ia memanggil istrinya tersebut, yang masih memerah karena dicium tiba-tiba seperti barusan. "dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, perang tak akan jauh. Apa pun yang kujawab besok, perang akan tetap terjadi, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan, bukan?"

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Mungkin." Kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada, lalu duduk pada ranjang dan memangku Moria. "Setidaknya aku tak akan menjawab sampai aku tahu pasti apakah Ar-Rayvena terlibat dalam serangan belakangan ini atau tidak."

Dan satu malam pun kembali berlalu, akan diliputi dengan sebuah kekuatiran besar bagi dua penguasa terbesar Ar-Dor.

* * *

_Saat ini, planet kecil yang diberkahi dengan sihir ini tengah terancam akan tanda-tanda perang besar._

_Szalbrié dihuni oleh enam negeri yang masing-masingnya memiliki kekhasannya sendiri. Kekhasan yang selama ini akhirnya dibawa pada sebuah miskonsepsi kolot akan absolutisme, strata dan keturunan murni._

_Bagi Ar-Rayvena, negeri yang memegang teguh pada berbagai macam aturan dan tradisi, merasa sangat tak sependapat dengan negeri-negeri yang dirasa masuk dalam golongan Low Magic, yang kini telah mengembangkan negeri mereka atas dasar teknologi. Mereka telah dianggap sebagai pemusnah tradisi dan kini merasa bahwa selamanya negeri yang berada di pangkat sihir bawah tak pantas untuk dianggap sejajar dengan baik para Moderate Magic, apalagi sejajar dengan Top Magic._

_Tapi apalah yang bisa Ar-Lucria lakukan? Negeri yang memegang keahlian dalam alkimia dan memang bergantung pada kemampuan teknologi adalah sasaran empuk Ar-Rayvena. Susah menghadapi gencetan dari 'negeri senior' yang benar-benar membuat mereka menjadi harap-harap cemas dan seringkali dilimpahi kebingungan, salahkah mereka karena hidup dan hanyj mampu dalam kungkungan alkimia dan segala teknologinya?_

_Atau bahkan bagi Ar-Lacrima yang selama ini dipandang sebelah mata atas kemampuan sihir yang paling tidak efisien. Maksudnya, ayolah, tidakkah sangat merepotkan jika satu-satunya sihir yang dapat dilakukan adalah menghidupkan gambar dan skulptur? Akan sangat merepotkan dan memakan banyak waktu jika harus membuat segalanya dari selembar kertas putih atau seonggok tanah liat. Mau tak mau, negeri agrikultur ini harus pasrah menerima tekanan politik._

_Dan tak pernah ada yang mampu menebak tepat apa pikiran Ar-Filia, negeri penguasa empat elemen dasar bumi dengan kekuatan militer dan pertahanan terkuat dengan segala taktik culasnya untuk mengeruk untung dalam semua aspek. Siapa yang tahu akan pikiran Macan Culas dari Timur ini? Hah, sekali-kali pun, tak ada yang dapat memprediksi pikiran dan akal liciknya yang sangat tak terjangkau._

_Juga akan Ar-Dor, negeri yang tak pernah tertebak keputusannya, dengan tingkatan sihir tertinggi di antara empat lainnya yang dilimpahi segala pengetahuan yang pernah, ada, dan akan ada di dunia ini. Begitu ditakuti, tapi juga begitu diincar bagi keempat negeri lainnya akan menjadi satu-satunya negeri yang paling dikasihi oleh negeri suci dan paling berlimpah dari segalanya._

_Meninggalkan Ar-Teflecia di ujung paling utara sebagai negeri suci dan pengadilan tertinggi di Szalbrié dalam kebimbangan akan kondisi lima negara di sekitarnya dan kelangsungan netralitasnya saat ini._

_Pada dasarnya, semua negeri yang ada tak ada ubahnya. Semua dapat menggunakan sihir dengan hasil yang sama, dengan caranya masing-masing. Bahkan bagi masing-masing negeri, setidaknya ada beberapa sihir yang tak dapat dilakukan jika tidak menggunakan teknik khas setiap negara._

_Tapi kembali lagi, apakah penting, sebuah pertentangan yang didasari oleh kecemburuan dan budaya yang berbeda...?_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Moria Borques = Monaco

**A/N :** Sebenernya ini baru mau saya publish bulan Maret… Tapi kayaknya saya harus publish sekarang untuk mengajukan satu pertanyaan.

Cerita ini berawal dari ngedengerin lagu ajibnya Shikata Akiko, terus berlanjut dengan terinspirasi sebuah konsep dimana Alfred bisa bikin semua gambar jadi idup, dan dia pun akhirnya ngebawa Arthur hidup dari gambarnya. Dan karena cerita itu udah pernah saya buat dalam bahasa inggris versi horornya, saya pun ngerombak konsepnya habis-habisan... Sampai jadi semerawut gini. Yah, kalian tahu saya ini gimana lah wahahaha #disepak

"Kok ini OOC?" Yesh. Saya punya modifikasi karakterisasi dari tiap karakter yang sengaja saya buat khusus untuk cerita ini. Saya berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk bikin karakterisasinya se-IC mungkin dengan memenuhi guide characterization khusus milik saya, tapi kalau seandainya ini terlalu OOC, mohon beritahu saya dimana dan bagaimana supaya saya bisa perbaiki OwO

Yep, this is the end of prologue, dan menurut kalian, apakah ini cukup menarik untuk dilanjutkan?

**NB:** Saya nggak akan update ini dalam waktu dekat kalau memang mau dilanjutkan, tapi pasti akan saya update, itu juga seandainya kalau saya sudah bisa menerima respon dari anda-anda sekalian. Seandainya ini tidak terlihat menarik, saya akan hapus cerita ini dan akan saya rombak habis-habisan. Terima kasih~


	2. Iryél Il : Ar-Ciel

.

Bunyi-bunyi alat makan keramik dan sendok teh dari besi saling berdencingan satu sama lain, menjadi pengisi suara pagi yang mengiringi cicitan burung gereja yang merdu di luar jendelanya sana. Aroma _darjeeling_ yang harum mengisi ruangan tersebut, selagi sang pengaduk teh menuangkan semacam sirup―tunggu, apa itu madu atau sirup _maple_?―yang harusnya berfungsi sebagai pemanis teh yang dimaksud.

Ah, damainya.

Sang pembuat teh―atau, mari kita panggil saja dirinya sebagai Matthew Fitzgerald Williams―bernafas lega. Menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari membawa secangkir teh bening itu dan berjalan ke arah balkon yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya memasak teh, lalu duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu mahoni yang nampaknya mulai termakan usia. Matthew mulai menyeruput _darjeeling_ tersebut dan menatap akan pemandangan luas yang dipertunjukkan oleh istana yang berdiri di atas tanah sebesar pulau kecil yang melayang ini.

Indah, kalau ia harus bilang.

Tinggi di mana mereka berada tidaklah lebih tinggi daripada lapisan awan, tapi cukup tinggi untuk ukuran jarak antara tanah dan tempatnya mereka berada. Pemandangan yang nampak pun menjadi sangat jelas dengan biru sungai raksasa yang dihiasi oleh pelabuhan dan hijau yang bertebaran akan lahan pertanian yang begitu luas dengan para pekerja yang terus giat menghasilkan lahannya. Ia kira, kala mendengar nama Ar-Dor yang terkenal sebagai negeri yang terkenal akan maritim dan pendidikannya dulu kala, ia akan menjumpai sebuah negeri yang akan ditebari oleh banyaknya pelabuhan, kontainer dalam ukuran-ukuran besar di setiap pelabuhannya, dan universitas serta sekolah dalam jumlah serta kualitas yang mengesankan.

Ternyata tidak juga, tuh. Buktinya saat ini ia bisa melihat kawasan pertanian yang tak kalah subur dibandingkan dengan Ar-Lacrima, kampung halamannya―walau harus ia akui, secara jumlah, lahan pertanian Ar-Dor masih kalah jauh dibandingkan negeri tercintanya tersebut. Ia menyeruput habis tehnya, dan kini melirik ke bagian bawah balkonnya yang dimana, ia menjumpai lapangan latihan bagi para tentara. Disanalah ia menjumpai sosok kakaknya tengah dilatih oleh sang Kardinal besar yang sudah sering ia dengar namanya, sang Ksatria Putih dari Ar-Dor. Tawanya mulai keluar, kala ia melihat sang kakak nampak kewalahan menghadapi Kardinal Arthur Kirkland yang memang harus ia puji akan kemampuannya.

Ya, semuanya terlalu hebat, biarkata ia baru tinggal di sini kurang dari tiga hari.

"Beruntung sekali aku bisa berada disini, eh?"

* * *

**Kyelestä ~Picturesque~**

_Iryél Il ~Ar-Ciel~_

[Chapter One ~This World~]

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_謳う丘__ ~Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor~ / Singing Hill ~This World, This Land~ © __志方あきこ__ / Shikata Akiko_

_I own nothing except the damn crazy twisted plot_

**WARNING**

Magicians!AU/Multipairs in slash and straight, mainly focusing on USUK & RomaMona/Extreme OOC/Lots of Description/Multiplots/Genderbent/Crack pairs might possible/Major plague of typos

**Il-Li Iryél Vie en Priér**

_Dalam Chapter ini terdapat pair berupa_

US/UK, Romano/Monaco, China/Nyo!Japan

* * *

**Asyareil mictä pantasharela, picta vanomé, hayrä melei el märdi.**

_Sebab sama seperti berbuat baik, untuk menjadi jahat pun, seseorang perlu usaha dan kerja keras._

* * *

**_CRING!_**

"Salah! Gerakkan pedang dengan pergelangan, bukannya satu badanmu ikut bergerak!"

**_TRANG!_**

"Tadi bukannya sudah kubilang, pegang gagang pedangnya dengan benar!"

**_TRING!_**

**_Klotak. Bruk._**

Lalu terdengarlah sebuah desahan dari seorang dengan alis tumpuk, yang sedang menatap jengkel pada sang pangeran dari Ar-Lacrima yang kini telah kalah dengan sukses. Kewalahan menghadapi sang Kardinal yang ternyata sangat hebat dalam bermain pedang―oh, wow, maksudnya _broadsword_. Alfred sendiri juga kaget bahwa dengan badan sekurus itu bisa punya tenaga untuk mengangkat pedang sebesar dan seberat itu.

"Kau sendiri gila apa?! Pedang itu beratnya entah berapa puluh kilogram, dan kau kuat mengangkatnya hanya dengan satu tangan?" oke, mengangkat mungkin sanggup, tapi digunakan untuk berduel dan diayunkan dengan nampak mudah seolah berduel menggunakan kemoceng? Mana bisa Alfred menganggapnya tidak gila? "Lagipula darimana aku bisa menggunakan pedang sebesar itu, astaga!"

"Kata seorang **_pangeran_** yang kudengar punya tenaga tak kalah dari banteng." Memberi penekanan khusus pada jabatan Alfred yang benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Ada apa dengan para penerus kerajaan zaman sekarang? Kenapa semuanya payah tak terkira? Arthur benar-benar tak habis pikir akan hal ini.

"Ya, aku kuat." Dengan sedikit kepayahan, Alfred mengangkat _broadsword _yang sedari tadi digunakan Arthur. "Tapi mengayunkannya? Tidak mungkin." Sebagai bukti, Alfred ikut mengayunkan pedang besar itu, dan ternyata hasilnya sangatlah payah. "Bisa kupegang dan kuayunkan tapi tak mungkin sampai selincah aku menggunakan pulpen bulu."

_Pfft_, pulpen bulu? Yang benar saja? Arthur hanya bisa menyeringai dengan sangat pasrah, menatap pada sang pangeran yang sepertinya tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya memang benar, susah untuk mengatasi anak ini. "Jangan kira aku akan memberikanmu kompensasi karena kau calon raja. Justru karena kau seorang calon raja, aku akan terus menghajarmu besar-besaran sampai kau benar-benar pantas untuk menyebut dirimu lebih kuat dari ayahmu. Sekarang, siapa yang selama ini melatihmu?"

Keraguan nampak jelas di wajahnya, dan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia menjawab pertanyaan sang pengajarnya. "Errm... Ibuku sendiri...?"

"Nah, 'kan? Kau harusnya merasa beruntug karena sudah bisa dilatih oleh _Queen_ Joan langsung."Arthur merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah _broadsword_ yang tadi diletakkan kembali oleh Alfred di tanah, sementara tangan kirinya diarahkan ke bawah kakinya, tempat dimana _broadsword _miliknya ia letakkan. Semacam kekuatan yang tak nampak mendorong dua _broadsword_ tersebut berada tepat di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Dan kau hanya mempermalukan namanya saja kalau melawanku saja kau tak bisa. Ayo, berikan aku lebih dari ini, kali ini silakan gunakan senjata yang menurutmu paling fleksibel."

Alfred, yang seperti biasanya mudah merasa tertantang, pun merentangkan cambuknya yang memang ia belitkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Cambuk hitam tersebut ia beri tekanan sampai terdengar suara angin yang memecah, akibat dari hasil gerakan cepat yang menyebabkan timbulnya suara ultrasonik. Wajah Alfred kini nampak lebih percaya diri ketimbang sebelumnya, dan tergurat satu ucapan bisu dari air mukanya, sebuah harapan bahwa setidaknya kali ini ia dapat merasa imbang.

"Oh, pemain cambuk? Lama aku tak melihatnya." Arthur kembali memasang wajah garangnya. "Sudah siap? Lawanmu dua pedang besar, lho."

Sebagai gantinya, Alfred balas menyeringai. "Dua pedang besar tidak berarti sama dengan kemenangan."

* * *

Biasanya tidak sehening ini.

Biasanya lebih ramai lagi, dengan para penjaganya yang sedikit ribut di depan sana. Atau samar-samar ia akan mendengar panggilan-panggilan yang tak penting, tak jarang pula, gosip yang tak ada gunanya, yang sama sekali tidak benar. Terkadang beberapa berkata tentang dirinya yang terlalu kaku, atau terlalu ketus. Terkadang lagi tentang istrinya yang lagi-lagi pulang malam dan berjudi di kasino Ivan―oke, ini tidak perlu ia pungkiri. Istrinya memang gila judi―atau sesaat lainnya, tentang hal-hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin membuatnya tertawa karena terdengar terlalu konyol.

Tapi hari ini, tidak lagi terdengar itu.

Di hadapannya terdapat sepasang pemimpin absolut Ar-Lacrima, sang raja dan ratunya yang kini hendak memperbincangkan masalah penting. Ikut mendampingi di sampingnya, sang istrinya tersayang, yang kini mempersilakan keduanya duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di hadapan meja kerja Lovino.

"Sesuatu yang penting atau basa-basi?"

Tak perlu basa-basi, Lovino segera memberikan tanya tersebut. Francis pun cepat menjawabnya, "cukup penting."

Mendengar respon dari Francis, Moria pun membacakan sebuah mantra, menciptakan semacam hawa gelap di sekeliling ruangan tersebut, dan dalam sekali ayunan tangannya ke kiri lalu ke kanannya, jendela-jendela dalam ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Tak lupa ia selubungi pintu besar tempat satu-satunya orang dapat keluar masuk dari ruang kerja Lovino ini dengan sebuah energi gelap yang membuat pintu tersebut seperti dilapisi sesuatu berwarna ungu gelap. Ruangan itu pun akhirnya jatuh dalam kegelapan setelah semua sihir yang dilakukan sang ratu Ar-Dor, yang kemudian menjentikkan jari-jarinya dan membuat sekumpulan lidah-lidah api biru cerah yang muncul dari kedua tangannya mengelilingi ruangan sebagai ganti penerangannya.

"Kita aman. Silakan bicara."

Lovino mengambil tempat duduk yang tepat berada di seberang Francis dan Joan. Mengibaskan sekali tangannya ke atas _coffee table_ tersebut sehingga muncullah berbagai macam kue serta sepoci teh dan empat cangkir teh. "Santai saja, tapi aku tak terima basa-basi yang terlalu panjang." Lovino pun membuka pembicaraan dengan gaya yang sangat tipikal dari dirinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu 'kan kenapa kita di sini?" _Queen _Joan adalah yang pertama melanjutka pembicaraannya. "Kami ingin mengajukan aliansi kepada kalian."

Lovino mengangguk-angguk, sementara Moria yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut memperhatikan pembicaraan dengan seksama, mendengarkan Joan yang lanjut bercerita. "Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti kondisinya. Belakangan ini kami merasa resah, dan bukan hanya kalian saja yang mendapat serangan bandit. Kami pun juga mendapatkannya, dan walau itu bukan perkara yang terlalu berat bagi kami, rakyat yang tak bersalah pun bisa saja kena. Kami merasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan Ar-Rayvena. Tidakkah kalian sependapat?"

"Tentu." Kini Moria yang ikut angkat bicara. "Tapi apa untungnya bagi kami jika kami terima tawaran aliansi kalian?"

"Semua hasil pertanian kami yang selama ini kami ekspor ke tempat kalian tidak akan dikenakan pajak lagi. Aliansi seumur hidup, dan juga demi memajukan pendidikan serta kemajuan negeri dari dua negara. Kami dapat memberikan kalian jaminan untuk bahan pangan yang tak terbatas, sesuatu yang benar-benar berat bagi kalian, jika aku tak salah?" Francis pun mengajukan tawarannya. Tahu bahwa Ar-Dor adalah negeri yang sangat membutuhkan suplai makanan mengingat tanahnya yang sangat sempit dan faktor geografis yang berisi banyak pulau-pulau melayang yang ketinggiannya tak mungkin diakses orang-orang berkemampuan biasa. "Lagipula kalian juga untung. Ar-Lacrima saat ini sudah menjalin aliansi dengan Ar-Lucria, dan ini semua hanya tinggal waktu sebelum perang terjadi. Kalau kalian mau mendukung kami, Ar-Lucria pun juga tak akan segan untuk memberikan bantuan kepada kalian."

Lovino mulai menimbang-nimbang. Semuanya terdengar menggiurkan, dan semuanya yang telah dikatakan tadi oleh Francis tidak salah. Ia tahu bahwa Ar-Dor adalah negeri yang sangat dirugikan secara faktor georgrafis. Air asin yang mendominasi dan air tawar yang sangat sedikit, banyak pulau-pulau melayang yang belum terjangkau, dan tanah-tanah yang sangat tak cocok untuk menghidupi mereka, negeri kecil yang memang boleh dikata paling maju secara sihir dan pengetahuan walau kekurangan banyak hal. Mereka selama ini bergantung banyak dari Ar-Lacrima, dan rasa-rasanya kalau pun mereka menolak, tak mungkin mereka dapat hidup.

Tapi untuk perang?

Bukankah itu sama saja?

Baik Lovino atau pun Moria sama pendapatnya. Mereka tak mau rakyat mereka terlibat perang, dan sudah cukup akan perang-perang ini. Mereka berdua telah bertemu dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, dan telah menjalani awal-awal rezim mereka dengan sangat tak nyaman. Pertentangan, perang saudara, dan berbagai macam hal buruk sudah mereka saksikan dan rasakan secara langsung, dan itu berarti bahwa satu perang lagi, juga tidak masuk dalam _wish list _mereka.

"Kami tahu kondisi Ar-Dor memiliki banyak kekurangan secara geografis." Lovino mencoba sebaiknya, untuk memberikan jawaban yang sangat pas dengan kondisi yang ada sekarang. Bahkan kalau mau bicara jujur, ia sudah berusaha memikirkannya semenjak semalam sampai ia tidak bisa tidur, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban jika kondisi ini pun sudah ia perkirakan sekali pun. "Tapi maaf, kami tak dapat ikut terlibat dalam perang kalian. Kami ingin menjaga perdamaian, dan tahu karena kami memiliki banyak kekurangan di banyak faktor, kami merasa bahwa diam adalah jalan terbaik."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar akan diam saja?"

Tatapan kecewa dari Joan muncul. Bukan karena dua orang yang merupakan pimpinan Ar-Dor ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, tapi melihat bahwa ini adalah masalah dunia yang mereka perbincangkan dan apabila mereka menolak, Ar-Lacrima yang tak mempunyai armada banyak pun akan segera luluh lantak dalam sekejap. Ya, bolehlah andalkan mereka dalam masalah suplai segala macam kebutuhan pangan yang sangat hebat, tapi lain daripada itu, baik Francis atau pun Joan tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi tekanan politik yang seolah semakin menancap dalam di jantung negerinya ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita lihat dulu saja perkembangannya? Kami akan tetap menyimpan penawaran ini, jika diperbolehkan. Kami juga harus berbicara dengan pihak dari Ar-Teflecia untuk mencari jalan tengah dari konflik ini. Pula, kalau pun memang benar Ar-Rayvena akan berperang, mereka pasti sudah siap dengan semuanya." Moria kembali menjelaskan. "Dan kenapa kalian meminta kepada kami? Kalian bisa meminta kepada Ar-Filia yang memang spesialis militer. Kami tidak memiliki armada yang sehandal Ar-Filia, lagipula, dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu tentang ini."

"Tapi kalian punya taktik, punya pengetahuan, dan di atas itu, punya sihir yang kuat!" Francis mulai sedikit gelisah. Bagaimana pun, diskusi kali ini harus membawa satu hasil yang memuaskan, dan ia tak mau jika lusa nanti ia pulang, ia akan pulang dengan tangan hampa. "_New Element_ yang kalian kembangkan saat ini sangat berguna bagi kebutuhan perang ini. Ini akan―sedikit-dikitnya―membuat gentar Ar-Rayvena."

Ruangan tersebut kembali jatuh dalam kesunyian yang panjang, membawa dua pemimpin besar Ar-Dor tersebut merenung akan apa yang seharusnya mereka jawab. Lovino melontarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa khusus kerajaan yang hanya diketahui oleh para Raja dan Ratu-nya kepada Moria, dan hal itu membuat Moria mendesah kecil sembari mengayunkan tangannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya untuk melepaskan selubung yang menciptakan ruangan tersebut menjadi aman untuk membicarakan kasus-kasus sensitif, seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Seiring dengan masuknya sinar matahari ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut, lidah-lidah api biru tersebut pun memudar dan menghilang perlahan.

"Kita lanjutkan ini besok lagi." Lovino angkat bicara, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk membukakannya bagi sepasang pemimpin dari Ar-Lacrima tersebut. "Kami sangat berterima-kasih atas kedatangan kalian, dan tenang saja, apa pun hasil yang kami putuskan esok hari, Alfred akan tetap kami rawat dengan baik sesuai perjanjian awal kita."

Francis tersenyum kepada Lovino, lalu menggandeng dan membawa _Queen _Joan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "_Oui_, aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Pintu itu pun ditutup, dan Lovino pun melayangkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah sang ratu yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus memanggil _dia_."

* * *

Tercenung.

Kenapa ia berada disini juga dari awal? Kenapa ia tak bisa tinggal saja di istana-nya yang walau pun tidak semewah ini, tapi ia masih dapat bersantai dan berkuda dengan tenang? Kenapa ia harus lahir untuk dididik oleh seorang beddebah semacam ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

"Kalau kau terus bertanya kenapa kau ada disini dan harus begini, jangan tanya aku." Arthur mendesah lagi, sang kardinal yang seolah sejak tadi dapat membaca pikirannya―asumsinya, tapi setelah Alfred tanyakan sihir macam apa itu, Arthur hanya bilang kalau ia dapat membaca raut muka orang dan tak lebih―dan sudah mendorong-dorongnya sejak tadi untuk berusaha lebih kuat. "Dan jujur, aku kecewa. Memang hanya segini kemampuan dari anak Joan d'Arc dan Francis Bonnefoy? Kalau memang hanya segini, kau benar-benar mempermalukan nama kedua orangtuamu."

Alfred mendecak lagi. Kenapa sejak tadi si kardinal ini hanya membicarakan tentang ayah dan ibunya terus, sih? Iya, Alfred tahu mereka berdua itu raja dan ratu dari Ar-Lacrima, negeri agraris dan negeri termakmur akan sumber daya alamnya, dan mereka memang para penguasa yang adil dan baik, tapi sepertinya gaya tutur Kardinal Ar-Dor ini seperti menggambarkan mereka berdua adalah orang yang jauh lebih hebat dari para penguasa Kota Suci Ar-Teflecia. "Lalu kenapa kalau mereka orangtuaku? Ya sudah, aku sudah tahu mereka kuat. Kau tak perlu berkata itu berkali-kali seolah-olah tak pernah melihat mereka."

"Kalau begitu, ganti kutanya kepadamu, kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kembali, Alfred melontarkan wajah kebingungannya. "Kau itu Kardinal Besar Ar-Dor." Dan serius, hanya itu yang ia tahu. Maksudnya, untuk apa mencari tahu tentang orang lain? Dia 'kan calon raja dan sepantasnya kalau mereka memperkenalkan diri kepadanya dan bukannya ia yang harus lelah-lelah mencari tahu tentang mereka. "Namamu Arthur Kirkland."

"Sudah, itu saja?"

"Ya."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menggampar Alfred sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Terkejut akan gamparan itu, ia hendak memprotes. Tapi rambut kuning mataharinya telah dijambak dengan kasar, membawa wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa senti dengan sang Kardinal yang memberikan sorot mata tajam yang selevel dengan para pembunuh. Alfred pun langsung diam, dan hanya mampu meneguk air liurnya dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Dengar, aku tak peduli kau itu anak raja atau siapa, tapi keegoisanmu itu benar-benar penyakit yang sangat parah, sampai-sampai tentangku saja kau tak tahu." Uh, bukannya ia mau berlagak sombong, tapi serius, anak umur lima tahun saja sudah tahu siapa dia. Belum lagi ia sering berkunjung ke tempat "Dan jangan kira karena kau anak Francis dan Joan, kau bisa bertindak semaumu, dasar pangeran bedebah. Disini aku gurumu, dan kau muridku. Murid harus selalu tunduk pada apa yang gurunya katakan. Mengerti?"

Alfred terpaksa mengangguk, dan dari jauh, dua iris _violet_ milik Matthew menatap dengan cemas akan keadaan kakak kembarnya tersebut yang memang terlibat dalam masalah, terima kasih karena ego-nya yang terlalu tinggi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Arthur Kirkland adalah orang yang seperti itu―tunggu, kenapa jadi ia yang tahu lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya diketahui Alfred?―tapi mana ia sangka akan sekeras ini kepada kakaknya tersebut? Benar-benar mengejutkan baginya, dan baru saja Matthew akan menghampiri kakaknya yang kini hampir menumpahkan setitik air matanya karena merasa benar-benar terpukul baik mental dan fisik, sebuah tangan sudah menyentuh pundaknya, dan menahan Matthew.

"_Mom_." Matthew menyapa ibunya, yang masih melambungkan senyumannya kepada anaknya, dan juga, cengkeraman di pundaknya yang cukup kuat sampai-sampai ia meringis kesakitan. "Ta-tapi Alfred―"

"Sudahlah, Arthur memang begitu, kok. Kau masih beruntung saja dia masih bersikap baik hati hari ini." Joan tertawa, dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat Matthew merinding. Segini saja sudah dibilang berbelas kasih? Bagaimana kalau si Kardinal itu sedang marah? "Kenapa kita tidak berjalan keluar saja hari ini, dan nikmati keindahan kota ini? Kita akan pergi dengan _King _Lovino dan _Queen_ Moria setelah ini."

* * *

Matthew Fitzgerald Williams sudah mendengar tentang keindahan spektakuler yang ditawarkan Ar-Dor, juga telah mendengar bahwa negeri yang memang sederhana namun dapat mendaki hingga posisi dimana mereka dapat meraih kekuatan _New Element_ sampai dapat menciptakan apa pun dari ketidak-adaan adalah satu hal yang sangat perlu diberi apreasiasi. Tak lupa juga, adik kembar dari Alfred Fitzgerald Williams satu ini memang seorang yang mudah terpikat pada segala hal baru.

Dan bertemu dengan _King _Lovino dan _Queen _Moria yang memandunya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ini, adalah satu hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi semuanya itu dilakukan dengan menaiki pegasus khusus kerajaan yang tak ada di rumahnya, dan itu menambah pengalaman Matthew untuk berkuda sambil terbang. Tidakkah itu benar-benar hebat? Oh, betapa ia sudah ingin melakukan semuanya ini, dan memacu pegasus cokelat mudanya sambil merasakan semilir angin di ketinggian seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Dan di sebelah sana ada pusat kota." _Queen _Moria menjelaskan kepada Matthew sembari menunjuk ke arah barat daya. "Di sana ada banyak gedung-gedung kementrian―salah satunya juga tempatku bekerja―dan kasino yang kuurus."

Szalbriémemang sebuah planet yang memiliki sistem pemerintahan monarki yang unik dimana pemerintahan dijalankan oleh rakyat dengan sepantauan Raja dan Ratu. Segala macam keputusan yang ada diusulkan langsung oleh rakyat dan oleh Raja dan Ratu serta penasihat-penasihatnya, mereka akan mengatur keluar-masuknya keputusan dan memilah-milah mana yang harus ditanggapi atau tidak. Dan bagi Ar-Dor yang memang secara geografis diisi oleh pegunungan tinggi dan pulau-pulau melayang dampak keabnormalan _New Element _saat pertama kali ditemukan belasan generasi yang lalu, sistem pemerintahan ini pun cukup merepotkan karena setiap distrik memiliki permasalahannya sendiri.

Atau begitulah kata _King _Lovino.

"Kasino?" dan bagi Matthew, itu adalah satu kata yang asing. Secara hal itu memang tak pernah ada di tempatnya, atau pun di beberapa kerajaan lain yang ia kunjungi, baru pertama kali ia menemukan nama kasino. "Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Memang, kasino disini baru akan kami umumkan secara luas ketika _grand opening_-nya nanti." _Queen _Moria terus melanjutkan, dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepada Matthew. Membiarkan _King _Lovino dan kedua orangtuanya sibuk dengan pembicaraannya sendiri di depan sana. "Sistem kasino adalah perjudian, yang dimana memanfaatkan kekuatan berpikir dan probabilitas untuk mengeruk keuntungan. Sistemnya mudah saja, kau masukkan uang, misalnya 10 Raila **[1] **sekali main _roulette_, nanti kau disuruh memilih angka dan warnanya. Kau pilih misalnya angka ganjil atau warna merah, maka jika salah satu dari itu kena, maka kau akan mendapatkan untung dari uangmu beberapa kali lipat sesuai yang dipasang oleh bandar."

"_Roulette_?"

"Permainan roda yang diputar dan kemudian sebiji bola putih dilemparkan ke roda itu." Tuturnya. "Inti perjudian adalah bertaruh akan kesempatan. Ini permainan yang berbahaya kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrol uangmu."

Matthew mengangguk pelan. Ia paham sekali bahwa negeri ini akan kesusahan jika harus beradu dengan kekuatan sumber daya alam, tapi hei, ini tidak terlihat seperti sesuatu yang kotor juga, 'kan? Toh ini baru sebuah permulaan dan walau pun ini semua terdengar seperti sebuah permainan yang akan berlangsung busuk, itu juga bukan urusan Matthew. Urusannya sekarang adalah dia harus tahu lebih dalam tentang semua yang ada di sini dan mampu melindungi Alfred.

Ya, melindungi. Memang apa lagi tugasnya kalau bukan itu?

Tak ada yang namanya jabatan pangeran bagi anak kedua, apalagi jika anak kedua itu adalah kembar. Satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah menjadi _Halbringer_ bagi sang calon raja, karena saudara adalah pemilik ikatan terbesar selain dari orang tuanya. Bukan hal yang gampang untuk menjadi _Halbringer_ yang harus menjalin ikatan batin yang kuat dengan sang 'tuan' yang biasanya disebut _Altair_, dan maksudnya hal ikatan batin itu sangat berdampak pada kekuatan fisiknya. Semakin jauh jarak antara _Halbringer_ dan _Altair_, maka semakin lemah kedua pihak ini secara kekuatan fisik dan magis.

Karena itulah ia agak enggan untuk meninggalkan Alfred. Bisa mati dihajar anak itu karena kekuatannya semakin lemah dengan menjauhnya jarak fisik antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, _Queen_." Matthew menyapa sang Ratu Ar-Dor yang tengah 'berkuda' di sampingnya. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, apakah Kardinal Besar Arthur Kirkland memang sekasar itu?"

Moria tertawa, sepertinya sudah terbiasa akan pertanyaan tentang Kardinal mereka yang tak pernah dalam _mood_ yang baik itu. "Ah, biarkan lah. Dia memang suka begitu. Memang ibu-mu tak pernah galak padamu, umm?" dan apa yang membuat Matthew semakin kesal adalah gaya bicara sang Ratu yang seakan mengajak berbicara dirinya kala ia masih berusia 12 tahun―oke, memang sih itu waktu terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum hari ini, tapi itu 'kan sudah hampir 7 tahun yang lalu. "Jangan langsung kesal karena perlakuannya yang kasar. Begitu juga, kalau bukan karena dia, Ar-Dor tak akan mendapat penghargaan sebagai negeri dengan keamanan tertinggi, loh."

Kalau begitu sih, tak heran. Siapa yang tak takut pada sikapnya yang seperti itu, pula?

* * *

Dencingan alat-alat makan yang khas kembali terdengar. Bedanya dengan waktu itu, kali ini para hadirin dari dua kerajaan telah bersiap untuk menikmati makanan spesial yang dihidangkan di ruang makan istana Ar-Dor yang malam ini didesain dengan konsep _fine dining_ yang menawan. Ruangan besar dengan nuansa _Baroque_ dan _Neo-Renaissance_ yang kuat pun ikut mengisi kemewahan ruangan ini yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Alfred nampak terpukau akan suatu ruangan yang bahkan istana kecilnya di Ar-Lacrima tak miliki.

Tapi rasa kagum itu harus berhenti kala sesuatu menendang lututnya. Dengan mengeluh kesakitan, Alfred menjumpai sang Kardinal baru saja memasang wajah kesal karena perlakuan Alfred yang kurang beradab, telah menengok-nengok ke sekeliling ruangan seperti tak pernah tinggal di istana saja. Alfred langsung diam, merasa bahwa tak perlu baginya untuk melanjutkan rasa terkesimanya karena tahu bahwa itu tak ada gunanya, toh, ia juga tak mau kena hajar lagi. Sudah cukup selama seharian ini tubuhnya telah mencecap rasa sakit karena dipaksa untuk terus mengikuti ekspektasi sang Kardinal ber-alis tumpuk tersebut, yang ternyata, ekspektasinya lebih tebal dari alisnya.

Lagipula ia menjadi lemah begini 'kan bukan salahnya sepenuhnya...

Cepat, makanan pun dihidangkan. Dimulai dari makanan pembuka berupa udang dingin yang diguyur oleh minyak zaitun terbaik, dan memiliki rasa rempah-rempah yang kuat. Alfred melahap makanan tersebut, sudah tak peduli akan apa pun lagi selama perutnya mampu terisi penuh. Hal itu pun membuat Arthur menggeram kesal, akan keberadaan Alfred yang sebenarnya berlaku sangat tidak beradab. Sekali, lalu dua kali tendangan datang lagi ke lututnya. Sepertinya jika setelah makan malam ini Alfred mendapati lututnya penuh dengan bekas-bekas luka, ia tak akan merasa heran.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu disini, Alfred?" Moria mulai menyapa Alfred, teringat bahwa hari ini ia belum bercakap banyak dengan pangeran yang akan tinggal selama beberapa waktu di istananya ini.

Alfred melantunkan senyuman konyolnya seperti biasa, lalu menjawab pertanyaan _Queen_ _of _Ar-Dor satu itu. "Sangat menyenangkan!" dan tentu saja, tak perlu butuh waktu banyak bagi Matthew yang duduk di seberangnya untuk tahu bahwa itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Mana mungkin menyenangkan jika harus belajar di bawah Arthur yang begitu keras mengajar seseorang yang selalu dimanja semacam Alfred?

"Oh, baguslah." Moria kembali tersenyum, lalu mengikuti pembicaraan suaminya dengan kedua pemimpin Ar-Lacrima yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Perjamuan malam hari itu pun kembali berlanjut dengan tenang, diisi dengan berbagai macam bunyi-bunyian alat makan yang terus berdencingan dan menu yang silih berganti seperti yang sudah ditentukan. Setelah udang, keluarlah sup jamur, dengan makanan utamanya hari itu berupa daging ikan panggang dengan kualitas terbaik, yang semakin membuat Alfred lahap membabat habis semua makanan yang ada.

Matthew menilik ke arah kedua pemimpin Ar-Dor yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah yang cukup serius dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan kemudian ia saksikan _King _Lovino mengecup pipi Ratu-nya, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi keluar dan memberi salam kepada para hadirin yang masih menikmati makan malamnya. "Maaf, izinkan saya keluar terlebih dahulu." sopan, _King_ Lovino memberikan ucapannya.

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Matthew yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan segala kondisi yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut mulai merasa sedikit tak enak. Lantaran bahwa jarang sekali seorang raja akan meninggalkan perjamuan jika sedang menyambut tamunya―dalam kasus ini, mereka, dari Ar-Lacrima―kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak. Kepergian _King _Lovino dari ruangan itu juga diikuti oleh Kardinal Arthur yang nampaknya sedikit tergesa-gesa juga keluar dari ruangan. Beberapa saat berlalu pun, ia juga baru sadar bahwa _butler_ yang mirip dengan sang Raja Ar-Dor itu juga tak ada.

Semakin merasa tak enak, ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan. Jajaran makanan kelas atas dengan rasa yang tak kalah sedap masih belum diangkat di depan matanya, dan kedua orangtuanya juga masih bercakap-cakap dengan santai bersama dengan Ratu Ar-Dor, Moria Borques. Ia menilik ke arah kakak kembarnya, dan melihat bahwa anak itu semakin cepat melahap makanannya, apalagi karena kini, sang Kardinal sudah ada dan ganti ibunya lah yang mulai menginjak kaki Alfred yang mulai kelewatan.

Ya, semuanya nampak normal, tapi dalam benaknya, masih ada sesuatu yang terasa tak normal.

_'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan semuanya ini.'_

* * *

**Trettioré les Ar-Rayvena**

_Kingdom of Ar-Rayvena_

**Orsträtt les Indié**

_Continent of Indies_

Sosok wanita dengan model pakaian _kimono _yang sangat menawan dengan warna dasar berupa ungu, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan perlahan. _Geta_ **[2] **yang ia kenakan perlahan membunyi semacam suara seperti _klok, klok_, yang membawa perhatian bagi para penjaga yang kini memberi hormat pada wanita dengan wajah yang memancarkan kehangatan dan penuh ketenangan tersebut. Rambut hitam sebahunya ikut berkibar sesaat ketika para pengawal manusia berkaki unta tersebut membukakan pintu besar yang menampilkan ruangan pribadi Raja Ar-Rayvena satu itu.

_Klok, klok, klok._

Dan terus, _geta _itu berbunyi seraya sang wanita yang tak lain dari Ratu Ar-Rayvena berjalan mendekat ke arah Raja-nya yang nampak tersenyum, duduk pada sebuah ranjang besar yang tersingkap di balik kelambu ungu muda. Sang raja yang kini nampak jelas tak berbusana di bagian atas tubuhnya tersebut tersenyum, lalu menarik wanita yang merupakan istri tersayangnya itu ke arah dirinya, dan memberikan ciuman yang hangat dan dalam.

"Kau nampak lelah."

Lembut, sang raja membelai pipi ratunya yang kembali tersenyum hangat. Sebab bukankah seorang istri yang baik harus tetap tersenyum dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi suaminya? "Ya, tuanku. Hari ini benar-benar berat bagi saya." dan perkara kesopanan juga termasuk dalam hitungan memberikan segalanya yang terbaik, tentu saja.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa berat mendengarkanku sebentar saja." lagi, sang raja kini bergerak untuk mencium tengkuk istrinya, merasakan wewangian bunga Sakura yang hanya tumbuh di tanah Ar-Rayvena. "Ada perkara penting yang harus kukatakan padamu, Michiyo."

"Katakan saja, tuan. Aku tetap mendengar."

Sang Raja, Wang Yao, tersenyum. Istrinya benar-benar begitu pengertian dan sabar, dan hal ini membuat ia sering merasa beruntung karena dapat memiliki pasangan hidup semacam Honda Michiyo. "Bagus, aku tahu Michi akan tetap mendengarku." lalu ia kembali mengecup di beberapa helai rambut pendek yang terasa seperti sutera tersebut. "Karena aku butuh pertolongan Michi."

Michiyo bergetar sesaat, merasa sedikit sensitif pada hembusan dari suaminya yang bermain-main di sekitar rambutnya dan juga tengkuknya. Terlebih lagi karena kini tangan milik sang raja sudah menggapai perlahan dan mengekspos punggungnya yang terdapat tanda lahir berupa emblem yang melambangkan bahwa ia adalah Ratu Ar-Rayvena, menyentuh salah satu bagian yang paling sensitif dari tubuhnya tersebut. "U-uhm. Katakan padaku, tuan, dan akan kulakukan untukmu."

"Bisakah kau pantau pergerakan Ar-Dor?"

"Eh? Ar-Dor, tuanku?" sesaat terkesiap, sebelum kembali bereaksi karena tanda lahirnya disentuh lagi. "Te-tentu saja bisa, tapi untuk apa?"

"Mereka tengah bergerak cepat, dan yang kudengar dari kabar yang dibawa beberapa anak buahku, mereka sedang membangun hubungan persahabatan yang lebih intens dengan Ar-Lacrima." Wang Yao melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan kau tahu, bukan, apa artinya?"

"Ya, tentu tuanku. Ar-Lacrima beraliansi dengan Ar-Lucria." Michiyo menjawab pertanyaan Yao, mencoba untuk fokus pada perkataan Yao dan tidak mudah teralihkan pada perasaan sensitif di sekujur tubuhnya karena sentuhan-sentuhan dari sang Raja. "Ji-jika Ar-Lacrima berhasil menjalin aliansi dengan Ar-Dor, otomatis, Ar-Dor akan ikut menjadi mu-musuh kita. Bukankah itu, tuanku, supaya Ar-Dor tetap dalam pa-pantauan kita dan sebisa mungkin, mereka tidak masuk dalam hal ini...?"

"Bagus, bagus. Michi memang pintar." kali ini Yao melumat bibir sang ratunya sekali lagi dengan penuh keinginan untuk mendominasi sang istri. "Sekarang biarkan aku memberikan hadiahmu karena Michi sudah menjadi _anak _yang pintar."

Dan selanjutnya, biarlah desah napas dan eranga di balik kelambu ungu itulah yang bercakap.

* * *

**Trettioré les Ar-Dor**

_Kingdom of Ar-Dor_

**Orsträtt les Indié**

_Continent of Indies_

Arthur Kirkland mendesah berat.

Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi seorang Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, dan ia tak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia mendidik seseorang karena satu hal yang memang sangat _jelas_. Ia tak pernah mengajar seseorang, **sekali pun**.

Dan disinilah ia, _disuruh_ oleh sang Raja bedebahnya untuk mengajar seorang pangeran yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Jujur saja ia kecewa, masa' seorang pangeran yang akan segera menjadi raja hanya dalam hitungan beberapa tahun saja―belum lagi, ia anak dari Joan d'Arc!―berlaku semalas itu! Arthur mengibaskan tangan kirinya, sehingga tubuhnya yang kini sedang melayang di udara, mengarah ke sebelah kirinya, dan tak lama kemudian, mendarat dengan mulus di salah satu bagian rerumputan di tepi danau ini, masih dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Danau kecil di salah satu pulau melayang yang tak jauh dari kastil Ar-Dor ini memang salah satu tempat yang indah. Memang, namanya danau kecil, dan di sekitarnya hanya ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang berjenis pinus dan sejenisnya, namun tempat ini benar-benar memiliki keindahan yang sangat berbeda. Tentang bagaimana bayangan bulan terefleksi dengan indah pada permukaan air yang tenang tak beriak, dan rerumputan yang lembut, tempat bersarangnya embun yang menyejukkan kala pagi nanti datang. Dari kejauhan terdengar juga kerincingan melodi dari bunga lonceng―ya, bunga-bunga di tempat ini bisa 'bernyanyi', tidak seperti bunga yang ada di tempat kalian―yang seolah menjadi iringan instrumental para jangkrik yang mengadakan konsernya di malam ini.

Arthur kembali mendesah. Ia begitu menyukai tempat ini, dan mau tak mau kenyataan itu membuat senyumannya mengembang kecil, membuat dirinya nampak begitu manis dan benar-benar berbeda dari kondisinya sehari-hari yang terlihat Kardinal-super-tegas-yang-tidak-akan-terima-pengecualian-apa-pun. Semilir angin yang bertiup di sekitarnya dan berhembus di sela-sela rambut emas gelapnya tersebut membuatnya semakin menikmati malam yang benar-benar tenang ini―

―kalau saja sesuatu tidak terantuk di kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"Augh!" Arthur berseru, melirik ke arah sekitarnya dan benar-benar yakin bahwa yang barusan bukanlah buah pinus yang jatuh menghantam kepalanya karena memang ia tidak duduk tepat di bawah pohon pinus. Sesuatu yang lain, tapi cukup keras, dan kemungkinan besar mampu bergerak akan kemauannya sendiri, tapi apa? _Well_, bisa saja itu musuh, dan hal itu menjadi satu dalih yang baik untuknya mencabut kalung yang kemudian berubah menjadi tongkat yang cukup panjang dengan ukiran uniknya, bersiap menembakkan kekuatan sihirnya kapan pun yang ia mau.

_Krek._

Bunyi dahan yang patah. Datang lagi dari arah lain.

_Srek, klotak._

Lagi, sepertinya tidak hanya ada satu orang atau mungkin sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya. Mau berapa pun jumlahnya, Arthur bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidak sendirian di pulau ini. Pegangannya pada tongkat miliknya semakin menguat, dan jubah putihnya ikut berkibar kecil seiring dengan kilat-kilat berwarna putih bercampur emas yang memancar di ujung tongkatnya, merasa bahwa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang mungkin saja mampu mengancam jiwanya―

"Ufft―!"

―dan hanya untuk menjumpai seekor kelinci yang menyerang langsung ke wajahnya.

"Oh, astaga!" dengan cepat, tangannya menggamit kelinci tersebut dan menatapnya langsung. "Ternyata hanya kelinci―" dan semakin dikagetkan pada kenyataan bahwa kelinci yang tengah ia pegang ternyata perlahan pecah dan berubah menjadi abu, bertebaran di rumput sebelum akhirnya dihempaskan angin, kembali pada sebuah arah. Bersamaan dengan beberapa abu dengan wujud yang kurang lebih sama persis, mengarah ke dalam pepohonan pinus yang semakin rimbun di dalam.

Disanalah, ia menjumpai banyak abu yang kemudian berkumpul, masuk kembali pada satu buku yang kini mulai membentuk banyak gambar dari halaman demi halamannya berkat abu-abu yang kembali masuk ke dalamnya lagi. Arthur mendesah kecil, ternyata hanya sebuah sihir iseng yang digunakan oleh... Pangeran idiot ini.

_'Kenapa anak ini bisa ada di sini pula...'_

Arthur harus bertanya, darimana seorang Alfred Fitzgerald Jones tengah berada di rimbunan hutan, dengan buku gambarnya, tertidur lelap meninggalkan semacam sihir yang belum selesai sampai-sampai seisi buku gambarnya keluar. Tapi pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak dapat terjawab dengan kondisi si _caster_ yang kini tertidur lelap dan Arthur hanya mampu menjentikkan jarinya untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada, lalu membawa gambar-gambar yang kini telah menjadi nyata, kembali masuk lagi dalam buku gambarnya, diam kembali tak bergerak.

Arthur menutup buku gambar itu, dan baru sadar bahwa di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa perkamen lainnya. Beberapa tertulis dengan tulisan yang amat berantakan―oh ya ampun, jangan katakan ini tulisan si pangeran bedebah satu ini―dan beberapa lagi tertulis dengan tulisannya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa semua perkamen ini adalah kumpulan catatan pelajaran teori yang ia berikan pada Alfred dalam waktu beberapa hari. Kesimpulan sementara yang bisa ia dapatkan adalah Alfred sedang belajar di tempat ini, lalu tertidur pulas karena kelelahan akibat... entah, mungkin karena anak ini benar-benar berusaha untuk belajar.

Tapi darimana anak ini bisa mencapai tempat ini? Atau biarkan ia koreksi pertanyaannya, darimana anak ini _tahu _tentang tempat ini? Ya, tempat ini memang terpencil, dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu lokasinya karena memang pulau melayang satu ini sengaja dibuat oleh Arthur untuk tak dapat ditemukan oleh sembarang orang kecuali yang memang ia inginkan untuk masuk.

Yah, sudahlah, ia bisa tanyakan hal itu besok kalau anak ini sudah terbangun, dan biarkan dirinya kembali membuat lingkaran besar di sekelilingnya untuk membawa dirinya dan anak ini kembali ke kamarnya di kastil Ar-Dor. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk meletakkan semua barang-barang yang berhasil ia temukan di sekitar anak itu, dan semuanya itu mudah saja dengan kekuatannya untuk membawa tubuh Alfred ke atas ranjang, dan menyelimutinya tanpa harus membuat anak itu terbangun.

_'Mungkin aku memang terlalu keras padanya...'_

* * *

_Iris hazel _itu berkilat dengan sedikit kecemasan, walau hal kecemasan itu tertutup dengan baik oleh perasaan yakin yang mulai membara. Sosok yang tak lain dari Lovino Vargas itu pun kemudian bersiul kencang, dan membuat banyak bulu-bulu hitam yang halus seperti sutera tersebut mengelilingi di sekitarnya, sehingga muncul sesosok berkerudung hitam tepat di sampingnya.

"_Fratello_ memanggilku, Ve?"

Tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun sebuah anggukan cukup untuk membuat lelaki di balik kerudung hitamnya melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Dan apa yang _fratello _mau lakukan kali ini?"

"Aku merasa bahwa wanita _itu_ sudah mulai bergerak, dan aku percaya bahwa kau bisa tetap mengawasi dia untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam." Lovino menjawab pertanyaan sang lelaki berkerudung hitam, yang tak lain dari adiknya sendiri, Feliciano Vargas. "Kau tahu 'kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan, _mi fratellino_?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari sang _fratellino_―sang adik―yang kini menampakkan kilau matanya yang terpapar oleh pantulan sinar dari bulan. "Tentu. Dan apakah aku harus melepaskan segel bawah tanah kita, sekarang?"

"Jangan, bodoh. Terlalu cepat untuk itu." sang Raja Ar-Dor menjawab dengan cepat. "Jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku tak tahu pasti apa alasan mereka untuk memantau kita, dan juga aku tak mau jika perang terjadi dan sudah cukup banyak kematian yang sudah kita saksikan. Cukup pantau saja mereka, dan biarkan aku pikirkan sesuatu selama kau bisa memberiku apa yang kumau."

_Walau sepertinya, tak ada gunanya akan apa pun yang akan kulakukan untuk menghindari perang_.

"Baik, tentu saja _fratello_ bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik dariku, Ve." senyuman itu kembali pada sang adik yang kini mulai mengeratkan jubahnya yang sedikit merosot. "_Buona Notte, mi Fratello." _**[3]**

Lovino hanya dapat mendesah, dan kemudian menutup pintu balkonnya seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok sang adik.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

** [1] **_Raila _: Mata uang di dunia ini. 1 Raila sama dengan seribu rupiah

**[2] **_Geta _: sepatu kayu tradisional Jepang

**[3] **_Buona Notte, mi fratello ( Italian ) :_ Selamat malam, kakakku

* * *

**A/N **: oh ya, saya kembali ngapdet ini ahahahaha. Sepertinya saya masih hidup.

Chapter depannya saya gak tau kapan update ya, saya lagi kegencet sama banyak kerjaan dan pertandingan orz.


End file.
